


Karada wo atsukete

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Switching
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ti si addice un po’ troppo, Hikka.”“Oh. Quindi stai dicendo che ti eccito vestito da donna?”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Karada wo atsukete

**Karada wo azukete**

**(Affidami il tuo corpo)**

Fosse successo una volta sola, probabilmente Yuto non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto.

Ma era accaduto più e più volte, e non poteva più semplicemente ignorarlo, non importava quanto lo trovasse strano.

C’era stata quella volta durante il drama con Ohkura-kun, che Yuto aveva trovato interessante, nonostante fosse completamente ridicolo.

Poi c’era stato il bus tour con Dai-chan e Yuya qualche mese prima.

Ancora una volta, Hikaru aveva fatto del proprio meglio per essere sopra le righe, ma Yuto non era comunque riuscito a concentrarsi nel guardare il segment.

Vederlo di persona era stata tutta un’altra storia.

L’aveva fissato per tutto il tempo, e ora che era al sicuro a casa, coi suoi vestiti addosso, cominciò a pregare che le telecamere non si fossero concentrate troppo su di lui, o sarebbe stato un problema.

Sentì Hikaru canticchiare una canzone dei KAT-TUN sotto la doccia, e normalmente avrebbe sorriso, ma in quel momento era troppo distratto per farlo.

Doveva fare qualcosa, o era certo che avrebbe reso felice qualche fanatico provando che l’autocombustione era effettivamente possibile.

“Che stai facendo?” la voce di Hikaru lo spaventò. Non si era accorto che l’acqua avesse smesso di scorrere, e che il fidanzato fosse tornato in camera.

Yuto si guardò intorno, realizzando di essere in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, apparentemente senza fare nulla.

Fece una smorfia, scuotendo la testa.

“Niente, davvero. Pensavo. E aspettavo che uscissi dalla doccia. E volevo sapere cosa volessi fare per la cena.” disse, di fretta, cercando di inventarsi più cose possibili in modo da non sembrare sospetto, ottenendo l’effetto opposto.

Hikaru lo fissò per un momento, ma alla fine non parve trovare il suo comportamento strano abbastanza da investigare oltre, e scrollò le spalle.

“Non penso di riuscire a cenare. Né adesso né mai più. Vorrei davvero che la smettessero con questa faccenda dell’haikaropa, credo che qualcuno di noi prima o poi si ammalerà.” fece una smorfia. “Ma se tu vuoi mangiare, posso tenerti compagnia.” disse poi, avvicinandosi e mettendogli quasi distrattamente le mani ai fianchi.

Troppo vicino. Troppo. Troppo...

Yuto respirò a fondo, scuotendo la testa.

“No. No, sto bene. Voglio dire, anche io sono pieno. Hai ragione, questa storia dell’haikaropa è decisamente sfuggita di mano.” disse, la voce leggermente malferma, e questa volta non era possibile che Hikaru lo ignorasse.

“Va tutto bene, Yutti?” chiese, con aria preoccupata.

Il più piccolo fece un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi.

Era inutile.

“Mi confondi.” gli disse, incredibilmente irritato.

Hikaru sbarrò gli occhi.

“No, Yu. Sei tu che confondi me.” gli fece notare. “Cos’ho fatto?” chiese, sedendosi sul letto e facendogli cenno di fare altrettanto.

Yuto si sedette malvolentieri accanto a lui, guardandosi le mani.

“Hai un aspetto strano.” bofonchiò, sapendo bene che quello non spiegava niente.

Yaotome fece un sorrisetto, inclinando la testa.

“Dopo tutto il tempo in cui siamo stati insieme, pensavo che almeno mi trovassi gradevole. O che la mia fantastica personalità fosse sufficiente a farti dimenticare del tutto del mio aspetto.” disse, e Nakajima ebbe la sensazione che non stesse del tutto scherzando.

“Non essere ridicolo, sei bellissimo.” disse, istintivamente. “Beh... almeno, fidati, la tua personalità non ti aiuta.” specificò, e ora Hikaru rise.

“Ora sono _davvero_ confuso. Quale delle due? Sono strano o bellissimo?”

“Quando ti vesti da donna, Hikka. Mi confonde, è una cosa che odio.”

Yaotome ci pensò per un attimo, poi scrollò le spalle.

“Mi dispiace se ti mette a disagio. Soprattutto perché a me non dà nessun fastidio, lo trovo divertente.” sospirò. “Non lo so. Secondo me tu eri bello vestito da donna, anche se sei alto tre metri.”

Yuto risucchiò un labbro tra i denti, e cercò una maniera di spiegarsi. 

“Non mi mette a disagio. Beh, sì che lo fa, ma...” sospirò, esasperato. “Ti si addice, in un certo senso.”

“Lo so, vero?” Hikaru sorrise, piuttosto orgoglioso di sé, cosa che Yuto trovò incredibilmente strana.

“Ti si addice un po’ _troppo_ , Hikka.” specificò, sperando che il più grande capisse senza che lui dovesse dire altro.

E Hikaru aveva tanti difetti, ma era sagace, e comprese.

“Oh.” disse, il sorriso ora più ampio. “Quindi stai dicendo che ti eccito vestito da donna?” chiese, il tono così innocente che Yuto desiderò non avergli detto niente.

“Sì.” sibilò, irritato. “Non so perché. È da quando ti hanno fatto vestire da donna per DoS Deka. Pensavo che sarebbe stato divertente, e invece no. Per niente.” prese un altro respiro profondo. “Beh, le cose stanno così. Ora puoi prendermi in giro quanto ti pare.” bofonchiò, fissando intensamente il pavimento.

“Yu.” lo chiamò il più grande, mettendogli una mano sotto il mento per fargli sollevare la testa e guardarlo. “Perché diamine dovrei prenderti in giro perché ti ecciti guardandomi?” chiese. “A dire il vero, è piuttosto lusinghiero. Se riesco a eccitarti in quel modo, deve voler dire che in qualche modo abbiamo lo stesso tipo di follia.” scherzò, per poi avvicinarsi di più a lui. “Allora? Vuoi che chieda allo staff di prestarmi la parrucca e i vestiti?” lo provocò, e Yuto si allontanò, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia.

“Non esagerare. Possiamo anche vere lo stesso tipo di follia, ma non arriverei al punto di dire che sono perverso quanto te.” lo guardò, poi si inginocchiò sul materasso. “Ma... c’è una cosa.” mormorò, avendo serie difficoltà a chiedere ciò che voleva, e andando leggermente nel panico.

Hikaru aggrottò le sopracciglia, inclinando la testa.

“Yutti, per favore. Dillo e basta, non mi stai dando molti indizi. Sai che accetterei praticamente qualsiasi cosa a letto, non devi farti tanti problemi.” gli disse, cercando di suonare rassicurante.

“Bene.” disse il più piccolo, leccandosi il labbro inferiore. “Voglio scoparti.”

“Oh.” disse Hikaru subito dopo, sbarrando gli occhi.

Yuto sapeva che non sarebbe stato entusiasta.

Non che non l’avessero mai fatto, ovviamente. Era successo, qualche volta, ma era passato davvero tanto tempo dall’ultima.

Era semplice: a Yuto piaceva come facevano di solito e anche a Hikaru. Non c’era da discutere.

“Lascia perdere.” si affrettò a dire il più piccolo allora, incredibilmente a disagio. “Stavo solo... non importa, davvero.” biascicò leggermente, alzandosi dal letto e facendo come per lasciare la stanza.

“Non essere ridicolo.” anche Hikaru si mise in piedi, e gli afferrò un polso, tirandoselo vicino. “Sei il mio ragazzo, siamo andati a letto insieme una cosa come un migliaio di volte. Va... va bene. Se vuoi stare sopra tu per una volta. Mi sta bene.” gli disse, e la sua voce non aveva la sua solita sicurezza.

Yuto si morse la lingua, incerto.

“Non voglio che ti senta a disagio solo per accontentarmi.” disse, torturandosi il palmo della mano con le unghie.

Hikaru riuscì a ridacchiare.

“Mi hai accontentato tu a letto più che a sufficienza, Yutti. Ricordi quanto mi hai odiato quando ti ho legato alla testiera?” gli ricordò, sorridendo malizioso.

“Non ti ho odiato per avermi legato, ti ho odiato perché sei un sadico.” gli fece notare Yuto, poi sospirò. “Quindi... sei sicuro?”

Hikaru gli fece un mezzo sorriso, portando lentamente le mani alla cintura dell’accappatoio, sciogliendo il nodo e lasciandolo cadere a terra, restando nudo di fronte a lui e camminando verso il letto, montandoci sopra.

Yuto si leccò le labbra.

“Non saprei.” disse il più grande, piegando la testa da un lato. “Potresti aver bisogno di convincermi. Anche senza parlare.” ghignò, e il più piccolo impiegò meno di un secondo per unirsi a lui sul letto.

“ _Kami_ , Hikka.” mormorò, baciandogli il collo. “Amo il modo in cui accetti praticamente tutto.”

Yaotome fece una smorfia, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

“Sì, non dirlo neanche. Sto odiando un po’ l’amore in questo momento. Non permetterei a chiunque di minare la mia immagine virile.”

Nakajima scoppiò a ridere, mordendogli una clavicola.

“Devo ricordarti della tua immagine virile di oggi pomeriggio?” lo stuzzicò, muovendosi verso il basso e leccando giocosamente intorno a un capezzolo, facendogli trattenere il fiato.

“Non essere così compiaciuto, dato che ti sei rifiutato di scoparmi mentre ero vestito da donna.” disse, tirandoselo più vicino. “Io l’avrei fatto, sai. Ti avrei scopato vestito da donna.”

Yuto alzò gli occhi, divertito.

“Un giorno mi dirai se c’è qualcosa che _non_ faresti.” lo prese in giro.

Hikaru scosse la testa, e lo tirò per i capelli per baciarlo.

“Posso dirti subito che non andrò fino in fondo se non mi dimostri che puoi farcela, Yuto.” lo sfidò, alzando un sopracciglio e tirando fuori la lingua, leccando il labbro superiore del più piccolo.

“Bene.” sibilò Yuto, e si spostò di lato, sedendosi contro la testiera e portandogli una mano dietro la testa. “Puoi cominciare col succhiarmelo. Quello sono certo di riuscire a sopportarlo.”

Hikaru ebbe un brivido, e non poté nasconderlo.

“Vedremo.” disse, la voce più roca adesso.

Si spostò lentamente sul suo corpo, mettendosi a cavalcioni delle sue ginocchia e piegandosi per raggiungerlo con la lingua, scendendo dall’ombelico senza perdere tempo.

Agganciò i pantaloni e i boxer con le dita, togliendoglieli il più velocemente possibile, sorridendo quando vide quanto fosse già duro il più piccolo.

“Devi averci pensato da un po’.” lo provocò, incapace di staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Yuto gemette, portando una mano al suo sesso e toccandosi distrattamente.

“Te l’ho detto, non riuscivo a non guardarti, eri...” fece una pausa, respirando a fondo. “La bocca, Hikka.” ordinò poi, e il più grande fu più che felice di accontentarlo.

Quando la bocca di Hikaru entrò in contatto con la sua erezione Yuto serrò gli occhi, riportando la mano tra i capelli del più grande per tenerlo esattamente lì.

“Dannazione, Hikaru.” sibilò. “Dovresti decisamente farlo più spesso, hai un talento.”

Il più grande si tirò su, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia.

“Non farmi passare per un mostro. Come se non lo facessi affatto.” disse, poi leccò una striscia dalla punta alla base, seguendo il percorso creato da una vena particolarmente spessa.

Nakajima ridacchiò.

“Non ho detto questo. Ho solo detto che dovresti farlo più spesso.” gli fece notare, poi rimase in silenzio e si godette la bocca di Hikaru su di lui, costringendosi a tenere gli occhi aperti, l’immagine di fronte a lui già abbastanza per portarlo al limite.

Hikaru, dal canto suo, era combattuto; lo prese interamente dentro la bocca, tenendolo nella gola per un momento e incavando le guance, le labbra strette intorno alla base prima di tornare verso l’alto, mentre la sua lingua non gli dava tregua.

Conosceva il corpo del fidanzato, sapeva cosa fare per fargli perdere il controllo; e sapeva anche che se l’avesse lasciato venire così, la serata avrebbe preso tutta un’altra direzione.

Poi si risollevò, sospirando.

“Hikka!” si lamentò il più piccolo, cercando di spingerlo di nuovo su di sé.

“Non essere stupido. Saresti venuto, e sarebbe stato un po’ controproducente, ti pare?” disse, con una smorfia.

Yuto sorrise, annuendo, poi si avvicinò e la baciò, il sapore di sé stesso nella bocca del più grande abbastanza da farlo tremare.

“Ti ho già detto che sei un fidanzato fantastico?” mormorò contro le sue labbra.

“Visto? Ora, _questa_ è una cosa che non fai abbastanza.” Yaotome scosse la testa, tornando seduto sul letto. “Allora? Come vuoi fare?” chiese, incredibilmente pratico, e se Yuto non fosse stato così eccitato avrebbe un po’ rovinato l’umore.

Non rispose; si accovacciò al bordo del letto, tirando le gambe del più grande e portandosele in cima alle spalle, e non perse tempo prima di leccare la sua erezione.

“Beh, tu lo fai più che a sufficienza, ma non è mai abbastanza.” disse Hikaru, il respiro corto; voleva portare le mani alla testa del più piccolo, ma aveva come la sensazione che non gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare.

E a riprova, Yuto non perse troppo tempo col suo sesso.

Portò la lingua più in basso, stuzzicandolo leggermente prima di spostarsi alla sua apertura.

“Yuto, che cazzo stai...” si lamentò Hikaru, sollevandosi sui gomiti, ma Nakajima allungò le braccia per spingerlo di nuovo verso il basso.

“Questo è per me, giusto? Fammi fare come voglio.” mormorò, la voce così segnata dall’eccitazione che Hikaru non riuscì a negargli nulla.

“Ricordati che abbiamo una vita intera di sesso davanti a noi. Posso fartela pagare per qualsiasi cosa decida di fare stanotte.” lo avvisò, portandosi un braccio davanti agli occhi, incapace di evitare che i suoi fianchi si spingessero contro la sua lingua quando il più piccolo cercò di spingerla oltre lo stretto anello di muscoli.

Yuto lo stuzzicò in quel modo ancora per un po’, e quando si allontanò lo sguardo sul suo viso era così compiaciuto che Hikaru voleva sbatterlo sul materasso e scoparglielo via dalla faccia, solo per il gusto di farlo.

Ma non lo fece, perché lo amava.

“Lubrificante.” gli disse il più piccolo, allungando la mano. Gli occhi di Hikaru non lo abbandonarono mentre raggiungeva il cassetto del comodino e poi gli porgeva la bottiglietta, l’avvertimento ancora sul suo viso.

“Non fare così. Stai togliendo tutto il divertimento.” Yuto sorrise, prendendogli la mano e baciandogliela, tenero.

E Hikaru si sciolse, perché era un idiota.

“Cerca solo di fare un buon lavoro. Non vorrei proprio zoppicare domani.” bofonchiò, stendendosi e abbandonandosi all’altro.

E, a essere sinceri, a quel punto Yuto si sentì leggermente nervoso; Hikaru era lungi dall’essere abituato, e non voleva davvero rischiare di fargli male.

Dopo essersi bagnato le dita, cercò di spingerne uno dentro di lui, vedendolo tendersi senza emettere un suono. Andò il più piano possibile, piegandolo leggermente, prendendosi il suo tempo prima di aggiungere il secondo.

Questa volta Hikaru si morse un labbro, ma non sembrava che il disagio fosse insopportabile, per cui Yuto continuò, più sicuro adesso, aprendo lentamente le dita dentro di lui

Al terzo dito il più grande trattenne il fiato, e Yuto s’immobilizzò.

“Ti ho fatto male?” chiese, andando leggermente nel panico.

Hikaru sbuffò, facendo una smorfia.

“So che sono convincente e tutto, Yutti, ma non sono una ragazza.” gli disse, acido.

“Giusto. Perché gli uomini non si fanno male.” protestò il più piccolo, tenendo le dita perfettamente ferme.

“Esatto.”

“E gli uomini non si lasciano scopare dai loro ragazzi che normalmente stanno sotto.” continuò Yuto, leggermente irritato dall’atteggiamento del più grande.

Hikaru sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

“Sta diventando incredibilmente strano.” lo informò, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi, e Yuto si protese verso di lui, tenendo le dita dentro. “Non sono così altruista, Yu. Non te lo lascerei fare se non mi piacesse.” gli disse, dandogli un bacio sulle labbra. “Ora, però... fammelo piacere.” lo invitò, e il più piccolo riprese a muovere la mano, gli occhi fissi sul volto del fidanzato, su come si tendeva e si rilassava, finché non riuscì a raggiungere quel punto dentro di lui che gli fece serrare gli occhi e gemere a voce alta.

“Ora sì che ci siamo.” mormorò, e si mosse per colpire quello stesso punto più e più volte, finché Hikaru non si contorse sotto di lui.

“Yutti!” lo fermò dopo qualche minuto, tirandogli un braccio perché sfilasse le dita da dentro di lui. “Direi che è abbastanza. _Dio_ , le tue dita sono così sprecate per il tuo ruolo.” scosse la testa, il respiro pesante, il viso sudato.

“Allora è una fortuna che tu sia così sexy vestito da donna.” scherzò il più piccolo, inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe.

“È una fortuna che me lo facciano fare così spesso.” Hikaru ridacchiò, poi si fece serio. “Allora, regista-san... come mi vuoi?” gli chiese.

Yuto arricciò le labbra, pensieroso.

“Così.” disse, scrollando le spalle e rimettendosi su di lui, facendosi più spazio tra le sue gambe.

“Lo sapevo. Sei troppo poco fantasioso per il lavoro.” lo prese in giro il più grande, sorridendo.

Yuto sbuffò e spinse i fianchi in avanti, minaccioso.

“Voglio guardarti.” bofonchiò, leggermente imbarazzato.

“D’accordo.” Hikaru gli portò le braccia al collo e avvolse le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi. “Allora sono tutto tuo.” si offrì, e Yuto non ebbe bisogno di farselo ripetere due volte.

Prese di nuovo il lubrificante, ma Hikaru glielo prese dalle mani e se lo versò su una mano, portandola tra di loro e toccandolo velocemente, avendo cura di ricoprirlo a dovere.

“Non ti fidavi che lo facessi bene?” chiese Yuto, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Volevo toccarti.” fu la risposta del più grande, prendendolo in giro solo in parte.

Yuto non disse altro, e cominciò lentamente a spingere contro la sua apertura, avendo qualche difficoltà a entrare.

Prese un respiro profondo e forzò di più, attento a fare il meno male possibile a Hikaru.

Quando finalmente ce la fece, dovette serrare gli occhi e fermarsi subito per respirare.

Era soffocante. Era caldo, era una sensazione diversa da tutto il resto, era...

“Yutti, puoi...”

“Aspetta.” quasi ringhiò il più piccolo, poi aprì gli occhi e gli lanciò un’occhiata di scuse. “Scusa. Dammi solo un momento.”

Cominciò lentamente a muoversi di nuovo, prendendosi il suo tempo, e si fermò di nuovo solo una volta completamente dentro.

“Dio, Hikka.” ansimò, portando un braccio attorno a lui, tenendolo stretto. “Sei così maledettamente stretto, è incredibile.”

Hikaru riuscì a ridacchiare, nonostante il disagio che provava in quel momento.

“Al contrario, è assolutamente credibile. Cosa credi, che vada in giro in segreto e mi lasci scopare da altri uomini? Non lo faccio dall’ultima volta in cui l’hai fatto tu, quindi...” scrollò le spalle, e istintivamente si mise a graffiare leggermente la schiena del più piccolo, trovandolo confortevole.

Rimasero fermi ancora per un po’, entrambi sentendo la necessità di abituarsi alla nuova sensazione.

“Hikka, posso...” Yuto fu il primo a cedere, una volta calmatosi abbastanza da essere certo che non si sarebbe reso ridicolo.

“Muoviti.” fu tutto ciò che disse il più grande, e Yuto lo fece.

La prima spinta fu lenta, ma il più piccolo non impiegò molto a costruire un ritmo, cercando di arrivare più a fondo, completamente rapito dal modo in cui il corpo di Hikaru si apriva sotto di lui, dal modo in cui lo stringeva in una morsa, facendogli venire voglia di gridare.

Si abbassò a baciarlo, prima le labbra e poi si spostò al collo, leccando, mordendo, cercando di concentrarsi unicamente su di lui, mentre angolava le spinte per raggiungere ancora una volta quel punto dentro di lui.

“Yuto...” gemette Hikaru quando lo fece, tenendosi stretto a lui. “Yuto, toccami.” chiese, e il più piccolo si affrettò a obbedire, toccandolo il più velocemente possibile mentre perdeva il ritmo delle proprie spinte.

“Sei bellissimo.” disse a Hikaru, ansimando. “Non riesco a credere quanto mi senta bene dentro di te, è quasi insostenibile.” lo baciò, a fondo, mentre dava una spinta particolarmente dura, soffocando un grido del più grande. “Vieni per me, Hikka.” mormorò contro le sue labbra, e fu tutto ciò di cui il più grande ebbe bisogno per essere portato oltre il limite; inarcò la schiena, facendo scivolare Yuto ancora più a fondo dentro di sé, e venne sulla sua mano e tra i loro corpi, incapace di soffocare un altro grido.

Quando si riprese vide Yuto sorridere, piuttosto compiaciuto.

“Non essere così orgoglioso di te, non hai fatto quasi niente di...”

“Hikka.” lo fermò il più piccolo, cercando di sottolineare l’urgenza.

“Sì, okay. Puoi continuare a muoverti.” gli concesse il più grande, lasciandosi andare contro il materasso e guardando fisso il fidanzato, parecchio soddisfatto nonostante quanto gli aveva appena detto.

Gemette, sentendosi incredibilmente sensibile alle spinte dentro di lui così presto dopo l’orgasmo; questo incitò Yuto, facendolo spingere più duramente dentro di lui, cercando di venire il prima possibile.

Hikaru riconobbe i segni e abbassò le gambe, preoccupato.

“Non osare, Yuto...” lo avvertì.

Il più piccolo gemette, rallentando per un momento.

“Io te lo lascio fare sempre.” gli fece notare.

“A te piace.” sibilò Hikaru, e Yuto arrossì leggermente, annuendo.

“È vero. Però per favore, Hikka. Lasciamelo fare, lo voglio davvero.” si lamentò.

Hikaru sospirò teatralmente, e portò di nuovo le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi.

“Dannazione, ti odio.” sbuffò, tirandosi su usandolo come supporto, portando la bocca vicina al suo orecchio. “Vai allora, Yutti. Dammelo, fammelo sentire.” sussurrò, il più lascivo possibile. “Vienimi dentro.” aggiunse poi, e il più piccolo non ce la fece più.

Non avrebbe detto che fosse l’orgasmo migliore della sua vita, ma c’andò vicino; sembrò andare avanti per un’eternità, mentre il corpo di Hikaru gli si stringeva intorno, facendolo sentire ancora meglio mentre raggiungeva il più a fondo possibile dentro il più grande, sperando di non doversi muovere mai più.

Ovviamente, non era qualcosa che il fidanzato gli avrebbe lasciato fare.

“Pesante.” si lamentò, spingendolo.

Yuto ridacchiò e si tirò su, sfilandosi lentamente da lui per non fargli male.

Collassò al suo fianco, con un sorriso soddisfatto in volto.

“Grazie, Hikka.” mormorò, portando un braccio intorno alla sua vita e tirandolo verso di sé, dandogli un bacio sul collo.

“Non dirlo neanche.” ironizzò il fidanzato, ma poi sorrise anche lui. “Mi dispiace di essere stato antipatico. Mi è piaciuto davvero, Yu.” aggiunse, e per la prima volta quella sera, sembrava serio.

“Non hai bisogno di dirmelo, ti conosco. Non te l’avrei chiesto.” Yuto scrollò le spalle, poi gemette quando il più grande tentò di sottrarsi alla sua presa.

“Beh, a te potrà anche piacere, ma a me sicuramente no. Mi dimentico sempre quanto sia fastidioso quando qualcuno ti viene dentro.” fece una smorfia, facendo come per lasciare il letto.

Yuto, comunque, fu più veloce; lo tirò di nuovo sul materasso, sovrastandolo e spostandosi rapidamente tra le sue gambe.

“Non hai bisogno di andare da nessuna parte.” disse, la voce roca, e quando Hikaru realizzò cosa stesse per fare, sbarrò gli occhi.

“Nakajima Yuto, non oserai...” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire, prima di sentire le labbra del più piccolo contro la sua apertura. Imprecò e si lamentò, ma non fu in grado di spingerlo via; invece, portò le gambe sulle sue spalla, tenendolo fermo contro di sé, cercando di venire a capo di cosa provasse in quel momento.

Una volta finito di ripulirlo, Yuto si tirò su e deglutì teatralmente, tornando accanto a lui.

“Visto? Ora non devi andare da nessuna parte.” disse, scrollando le spalle.

“Tu...” Hikaru era senza parole, il che era una novità per lui. “Sei il più sporco, il più perverso, il più osceno...”

Yuto lo zittì con un bacio, premendosi contro di lui.

“Per questo mi ami, no?” chiese, sorridendogli.

Hikaru ci pensò per un momento.

Pensò a tutta quella serata, pensò a come l’avesse fatto sentire il più piccolo.

E poi, annuì.

“Sì. È esattamente per questo che ti amo.” ammise, lasciando che il fidanzato gli si stendesse contro e finalmente lasciandosi andare alla beatitudine che provava, senza più combatterla.

Avrebbe dovuto dire a Kekeke che era disposto a vestirsi da donna tutte le volte che voleva.


End file.
